


His Birthday

by Jasper_Ghost



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tell Me, a bit of humor, if you can think of a new one, the title sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasper_Ghost/pseuds/Jasper_Ghost
Summary: It's the national holiday of Two-Bit Mathews' birthday. Love that bastard
Relationships: Darrel Curtis/Tim Shepard, Darrel Curtis/Two-Bit Mathews, Darrel Curtis/Two-Bit Mathews/Tim Shepard, Two-Bit Mathews/Tim Shepard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	His Birthday

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

Two-Bit groaned lowly at the annoying sound, lifting his head up from his pillow to glare at the alarm clock he had yet to destroy. He didn’t even remember why he bought the thing; he hated waking up before noon on any day, especially weekends. He rose his fist and banged down on the buttons on top of the clock, silencing its song before that same hand came to rub at his face sleepily. It was only a little past nine. Jesus Christ, he felt like shit, and he fell asleep at eight last night. As he forced himself up from his heavenly soft pillows, he heard soft footsteps rush down the hall towards his bedroom. Suddenly, his sister’s head poked into his door.

  
“You’re not allowed to leave your room,” she said in a flat, serious tone, staring at her brother.

“What? Why?” he asked, his clouded brain not processing the words she spoke.

“You’re just not allowed.”

  
He stood from his bed and shuffled over to his door, raising an amused eyebrow at her. “You’re not the boss of me,” he laughed sleepily, placing his hand on his door. His sister’s eyes grew wide, and she immediately slammed his door shut, Two-Bit yanking his hand back with a yelp, so his fingers wouldn’t get crushed. “Hey!” he shouted, banging his fist on his door, ignoring the pain shooting up his arm. His sister screamed as he tried to force open the door. 

“Pony, Soda, help!” she squeaked out, pushing back on the door; it bumped against its frame angrily. Two sets of footsteps rushed down the hall, and Two-Bit was shoved back into his bedroom, nearly stumbling onto his ass from the sudden shove, a slam echoing throughout the house, practically shaking the walls and foundation of the house. Anyone who hadn’t heard the siblings’ exchange-- which would be surprising if anyone didn’t, as they were being loud-- jolted at the violent sound. 

In a fit of frustration, Two-Bit let out a yell and with a thud, his forehead was against the wood of his door. “Brenda, this ain’t funny now! Lemme out!” he demanded. It was much too early to be messing around like this. She knew how grumpy he could get when he woke up before noon. “And why are the little Curtises here? Don’t they have work or school?”

  
“It’s Summer, Two,” came Ponyboy’s high-pitched voice from the other side of the door, laughter making his voice tremble.

  
“Yeah, it’s Summer,” Sodapop agreed, nodding even if the furious redhead couldn’t see him, “and I don’t even got work today.” A disappointed sigh came from Two-Bit’s side of the door alongside another thud from him hitting his head against the door. “Sorry, bud, we can’t let ya leave.”

“This is inhumane,” Two-Bit whined, and Ponyboy couldn’t help but let out a small laugh in response, which prompted him to tell the kid to shut up before shuffling to his bed in defeat. His mattress let out a squeak as the sudden weight fell upon it, making the two Curtises relax in the hall, but remained guarding the door in case Two-Bit tried to leave again. Hushed voices then began to converse outside his room, he couldn’t make out the words, but he knew he wouldn’t care to reply to them, put in his thoughts on whatever they chattered about. What did interest him, though, was the voices that didn’t sound like Sodapop’s, Ponyboy’s, or his sister’s. He sat up from his bed, and he pressed his ear up to the wall behind his headboard. It didn’t help make the hum of voices any louder, sadly, making him frown.

“Guys?” he called out, “who’s all here?”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it, Two,” Sodapop answered.

“It’s _my_ house, I think I deserve to know, Soda.”

  
“Right now, you don’t.”

“Like hell, I don’t!”

“Hey! Watch the language. Brenda’s still here,” Sodapop gasped. Two-Bit heard a soft “hello” from his sister, and he flushed. He mumbled for her to not repeat the “no-no” word, and Sodapop let out a wheeze at his childish phrasing. “‘No-no’ word, dear Lord,” he muttered through laughter. “She’s _twelve_ , Two-Bit.”   
  
“I know that!” he shouted, his face and ears burning. He laid back down and tuned out the laughs from the other side of the door by stuffing a pillow over his head.

Minutes passed, and he peeked out from beneath his pillow before asking if he could leave again, only to get the same answer: “No.” He let out a long, drawn-out groan, tossing his pillow to the foot of his bed, not liking being locked up in his room. He felt like an animal in a painted gray cage, just not as rabid. He just wanted food and that’s it. His gaze traveled his room in a desperate attempt for escape, and his eyes widened at the sight of his window. He scrambled to get up and walk over to his potential chance of escape. However, right as his palms touched the white painted frame, a face popped up with a shout, causing him to scream and back away. “You gotta be kiddin’ me!” 

“Yeah, we thought of this too!” Steve cackled from behind the glass, pointing his fingers at him to taunt him with a large ear to ear grin, his fingertips tapping the pane obnoxiously. The taunting made Two-Bit huff and roll his eyes again, retreating back to his bed. Right as he fell against his mattress, he heard Steve’s voice again: “Put on some pants, dumbass!” He flipped off his window, tossing a blanket over himself so he would have no more complaints from him.

“Kinda want food, guys…” Two-Bit said after a few more minutes, arm wrapped over his stomach.

A group of apologies came from his door, and the repeated phrase of “We can’t let you out.” However, a second after they said that, a murmur of an unrecognizable voice made them finally change their response.

“You can come out now!” Brenda chirped out, jiggling the doorknob, making Two-Bit dash to dress himself, not having done so yet. He just barely tugged his shirt over his stomach as his friends and sister’s faces appeared in his doorway. “C’mon, Keith!” she said, running up to him and grabbing his hand to lead him to the kitchen even though he didn’t need to be led there. His vision was soon blocked out by hands, snickering coming from behind him. He brought his free hand up to pry away the hands over his eyes, but his hand was slapped away by another. 

“Ow,” he frowned, shaking out the pain tingling in his hand. 

“Not sorry for that,” Ponyboy said, causing Two-Bit to scoff and grin in response. 

He took a few more blind steps, and Brenda suddenly told him to stop where he was. He complied, raising an eyebrow, confused as to what was going on. “Keep your eyes closed when Soda removes his hands, please,” she requested politely before her shoes tapped away from him, the weight of Sodapop’s hands lifting from his face, his footsteps soon following his sister’s along with Ponyboy’s. Two-Bit happily complied to her wishes. “Alright!” came Brenda’s voice, sounding much farther than it had a second ago, “you may open your eyes in five, four, three, two, one! Open them now.”

Two-Bit chuckled and opened his eyes, only to let out a small gasp at what he saw. A homemade banner taped to the cabinets reading “Happy Birthday Two-Bit!” in bold, colorful letters, stickers occupying every space of white; streamers were taped to the ceiling and all around the room, same with confetti; there was a heavily sprinkled cake on the table, nineteen candles stuck in the frosting, which could’ve been a fire hazard to some. His mom and sister, the Curtises, Steve, and Tim Shepard were there, standing under the banner with bright faces. He felt his face heat up some. He kind of forgot it was his birthday today, thought it was on Tuesday, or next month. He still felt happiness over the fact everyone else had remembered, though. 

“Thanks, guys,” he murmured, prompting friends and family to rush over and embrace him. He laughed as pairs of arms tightened around him, a hand ruffling his bedhead for a moment. His eyes scanned the decorations again, and he cocked an eyebrow, a grin coming to his lips. “Is this why I was locked away in my room?” he asked, backing away from the hug.

A corner of Darry’s lips quirked up nervously, and he nodded. “You woke up before the cake was done in the oven,” he explained, and the others nodded to agree. “When we heard your alarm go off, we all panicked and hurried to make sure you didn’t see anything.”

“Didn’t even know you could wake up that early, Two,” Tim added, earning a soft smack to the chest to get him to quiet down. Two-Bit rolled his eyes at Tim and flashed him a toothy grin.

“Alright, alright, let’s jus’ get to the party. I’m starvin’.”

* * *

“Can’t believe you forgot it was your birthday today,” Tim said in an amused tone, fingers curling strands of Two-Bit’s red hair. 

It was after the party, the sun dropping below the horizon with a train of beautiful reds and golds trailing behind it, the light painting the sliver of Two-Bit’s room where him, Darry, and Tim piled together on his bed in orange, their limbs tangled together as they embraced under the thin sheets of the twin-sized bed. Everybody besides them in the Mathews had left, allowing the trio to be alone and talk in hushed voices to each other without interruptions with the bedroom door unlocked and without a blanket stuffed between the space between the bottom edge of the door and the floor and the blinds closed.

Darry leaned over and pecked Tim’s cheek, a chuckle coming from deep in the back of his throat. “You know Keith ain’t all that observant,” he murmured back, earning a scoff from said man. He rolled over to look up at them, fixing the colorful, paper crown Brenda had gifted him on his head before speaking.

“Hey now,” he frowned, laughter coming from his boyfriends. He knew he was right but damn. He didn’t have to say it in front of him. Darry cupped his jaw with a hand and tilted his chin up so he could kiss him, an apology being mumbled against his lips. As he pulled away noticed something about the other’s face. A hum came from his upturned lips.

“You got a lil’ schmutz on your face, Keithie,” he mumbled, thumb swiping at the chocolate frosting from the corner of Two-Bit’s lips, a snort coming from the man. Once he was done, he inspected his face, making sure there wasn’t any more mess on his face. He clicked his tongue when seeing more brown specks on his cheek. “Tim, could you get that?” he asked, turning Two-Bit’s head to the side so Tim could get the mess he didn’t want to clean.

“I think that’s just his freckles, babe,” Tim whispered, one of his own hands coming to rest on Two-Bit’s chin, cold eyes seeming warm as they scanned the freckled skin. He grinned at the heat radiating off of his face. “I also think that’s him blushin’,” he chuckled, Two-Bit glaring at him out of the corner of his eye in response, “you find it funny, sugar.” He smushed a kiss to the redhead’s heated cheek, tongue poking out to lick up the bit of chocolate that actually was on his skin. Two-Bit scrunched up his nose and shook his head to move away from Tim’s face and his and Darry’s hands.

“Sick,” he huffed, rubbing Tim’s spit off of his face.

“Y’done worse, birthday boy.”

“Zip it, Tim.”

“You wanna be called ‘birthday man’ instead?”

“No! That sounds weird,” Two-Bit snickered, scooting up to be more eye level with his boyfriends, turning to lay flat on his back between them, the paper crown over his eyes. He felt arms squeeze him, and he peeked out from beneath the red paper at Darry and Tim, only to gain himself kisses to both of his cheeks. 

“Birthday man,” Darry snorted out close to his right ear, lips returning to the cheek of the ‘birthday man.’ “Love you, darlin’.”

“I love you as well, pumpkin,” Tim mumbled on his left, his pair of arms squeezing the redhead even more.

Two-Bit felt his cheeks grow warm, and he tucked his arms under both of his boyfriend’s shoulders, holding them close to himself. “I love you guys too,” he sighed blissfully, enjoying the calm atmosphere around them, his eyes slipping closed. An arm left his middle, only to return after the sheets were pulled up close to his chest. His eyes squinted open again, and he glanced over at Darry, who was smiling sweetly at him.

  
“Go to bed, hon. We’ll be right ‘ere,” he assured in his soft baritone voice, carefully plucking the crown off of Two-Bit’s head to put it on his nightstand safely. Tim agreed, pressing a kiss to the redhead’s jaw as he yawned. 

Two-Bit’s sleepy eyes closed again and muttered something that sounded similar to “good night,” his boyfriends echoed the words, and a smile lightly tugged at his lips. He couldn’t ask for anything better than this, even if he knew it was his birthday or not.


End file.
